Talk:Haunted Castle/Issue 1/@comment-5618526-20150709061629
FIRST WELCOME TO WARFARES TMZ GOSSIP, WHERE WE BRING YOU THE LASTEST AND GREATEST GOSSIP, NEWS STORIES. Okay as being first, I'm excited to have this award. This is truly more honorable then gtting a gnome, mostly because I only have 2 in my lifespan, but having the first comment on Haunted Castle is truly the beauty about life, and what it can do for you. With that being said, let's start with the issue. IGN (also work for them) doesn't like wasting time. Okay first off, the rhythem and word pattern is truly awesome! It actually really felt poetic in a way, and I really do mean that. So we meet Thomas! AYEEE THATS MY BOY FROM AIEEEE :D! OKAY NOT GOING TO LIE YOU HAD ME WORRIED ABOUT HIM. Now, I haven't gotten to the parts of Sin City that introduces Claude, so this is actually my introduction to her as a whole lol! AND DAMN AM I PROUD. HOME GIRL HOT, AND SHE'S TOTALLY A BAD ASS. Though, Thomas might want to quit being so damn nosey. I MEAN WHAT IF HOME GIRL WASNT TRYING TO PLAY WITH THE PUGH N SHIT. OHHH THOMAS WOULD HAVE BEEN SO SO SO DEAD LMAO. UNLESS CLAUDExTHOMAS BECAME A THING. - I wouldn't be agaisnt it. AND AYEEE MY GIRL MARTINEYA. OKAY I'LL BE HONESt, IM ROOTING FOR HER IF KRIS DIES. WHICH I HOPE DOESNT HAPPEN, MOSTLY CUZ THEY IN THE SAME UNIVERSE SO ITS LIKE SOME ESKIMO TYPE SHIT BETWEEN ME AND KP. (if you dont know what eskimo brothers are, i think youll find looking it up very interesting.) OMG I SHIP IT. FLAKExMARTINEYA AYEEE AHHAHHAHA. THIS SO CUTE WTF. I approve, this introduction alone just might prove this could be the most safest bet on allies that could form. And we go back to Claude ayy! This pace between characters is simple, I like it, and it's def easy to keep up. LMAO, that fall scene with Thomas was golden too. DAMMIT, U R REALLY PUSHING UR LUCK WITH HER MAN. "Flake and Neya maintain their cardio, but the more her lungs works, the closer she feels to a heart attack. Flake begins pulling Neya along when he notices her slowing down. He hopes this act of kindness will finally earn him Neya's trust. It doesn't go unnoticed." - Okay this is gonna happen. I'm calling it first hand people. Woah this is a game changer, I was not expecting at all that they would meet :o! We'll see how long this allization(is that a word) will work lol. ""Get out of our way, before I blow you out." Claude threatens." - I mean if you say so, *unzips pants* AND OMG WTF CLAUDES A TOTAL BADASS. DAMN, IMAGINE IF SHE WASNT THERE ;__;. Okay Claude is def a contender to win this shiz. AND AYE. Really interesting ending, considering how our peeps made it to the castle. 10/10 IGN. This issue was really good, and just tells me more that I need to catch up on some ALRTF. Your writing has grealty increased as well since the last I've read your works. Good shit man, and great way to start your series with a bang, espexially considering it's a community story. Community stories are tricky because you're writing other people's chars, it's something that I couldn't do and you made it seem easy. Good job, and look forward to the next isseu!